


Mommy

by siriussupremacy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Come Swallowing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mommy Dom, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Painplay, Pegging, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Sirius Black, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriussupremacy/pseuds/siriussupremacy
Summary: AAAHH SIRIUS HAS A MOMMY KINK. I´m too mortified to put this on Tumblr. But it's really good it's absolutely fucking DISGUSTING but so good omg I literally think about pegging him 24/7 sorry Tumblr conditioned me. This is the best smut I've ever written I have no shame.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY TGE SPACING BETWEEN PARAGRAPHS ISNT WORKING I CANT INDENT THEM EITHER.  
> It keeps deleting random sentences sorry

How to use InteractiveFics:

Download obvi. Click the icon (upper right by the search bar) to enter your name in the first box. If you did it correctly, y/n should read as your actual name. Under that, it will say something along the lines of “need to change something other than y/n?” there, you can change anything you want. y/h/c and y/h don't work together, so please enter y/h/o if you're inputting your Hogwarts house.

Just read Sirius smut, so now it's time to write it.

Warnings (y'all arent ready): mommy kink(I'm dying), pegging (I told you so), swearing, pain kink kinda, praise kink kinda, no degradation I love him too much, sub! Sirius (my fave) and Dom!y/n, regular straight sex lol, oral female and male receiving, my mind is disgusting, it's adorable but filthy oml, accidentally walking in on him...yknow, and edging, fingering (both parties), sorry if I left anything out I tried.

EVERYONE IS MAGICALLY OVER 18 LOL

You and the marauders sat in a circle on the floor, laughing and talking. It was a relatively quiet Saturday night, and everyone was warm, fed, a little drunk, and in good spirits. Everyone retired to their dorms one by one, Peter followed by Remus and lastly James.  
Sirius laid his head in your lap, looking up at you as you scratched his head. He turned slightly to kiss your calf. Then he moved to kiss your thigh, then your stomach, neck, and lips. You made out for an hour or two before pulling away, smiling.  
“Babe, I'm tired.” You rested your head in the crook of his neck.  
He rubbed your back, “its ok sweetheart. Go get some sleep; I'll see you in the morning, my love,”  
You kissed him again, “goodnight Sirius, ” you whispered against his lips.  
He smiled as you got up, “goodnight y/n.”  
Sunday morning came, and Sirius wasn't at breakfast.  
“Remus, where's Sirius?” you asked, biting into your muffin. “Dont talk with your mouth full y/n. Sirius is still in bed, said he didn't feel well,” he responded, not looking up from his coffee.  
You nodded and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. You made your way up the stairs, peeking into the boy's dormitory. Sirius wasn't there, so you sat on his bed waiting.  
As you sat on his bed, you started to hear moans coming from the bathroom.  
‘Is this motherfucker cheating on me?!’ you bit the inside of your lip angrily even though his moans were definitely turning you on.  
He moaned your name loudly, causing you to snap out of it. He slowly got louder. Sirius groaned your name over and over. You could tell how close he was; his voice had gotten higher, and you could hear his hand hitting his stomach as he got off. He finally whimpered “m-mommy please.” You felt your face heat up and your thighs clenched. You shouldn't like this. You should be disgusted. You should call Sirius a filthy pervert, but instead, you thought about him moaning it in your ear.  
You hurried out of the dorms and into the common room. The wetness in your underwear made you quite uncomfortable as you tried to look natural sitting on the couch. Sirius came down; his shirt was buttoned incorrectly, but other than that, he was pretty put together. In fact, the red cheeks, big grin, tousled hair, and sweat on his forehead made him even more attractive.  
He sat next to you, swinging his arm around your shoulders; he kissed your cheek.  
“Good morning, princess, ” he said.  
Your cheeks felt hot again, “good morning Sirius, ” you muttered, trying to sound natural.  
You talked for about an hour before you became too uncomfortable, your clit was begging to be touched, and your underwear was soaked.  
“Babe, I have to go. My stomach hurts,” you said, kissing him quickly.  
“Let me take care of you y/n, ” he said, pulling you back down.  
‘Oh id love for you to take care of me,’ you thought.  
“No really, Siri, it's ok, ” you said, smiling and kissing him again before running off to the y/h/o dorms.  
As soon as the door shut, your hands were busy working at your clit. Slow circles at first before rubbing it quickly. You were slick with arousal, so every time you rubbed it made a wet noise; you barely made it to the bed as your fingers plunged inside of you.  
You imagined they were Sirius’. His strong hands, long fingers, you were already close. After sitting there with him for an hour fantasizing, your clit was tender and swollen. You orgasmed after only a few minutes.  
A few weeks went by, and nothing abnormal happened. One night Sirius got a little touchier than usual. His hands groped your chest. Even though your clothes were still on, you could feel your nipples stiffen.  
“Sirius, ” you moaned softly.  
You gasped as he squeezed again.  
“M-more please, ” you moaned “Are you sure, love?” he said, kissing your neck.  
“Please, ” you said, looking up at him.  
He bit his lip and smirked, “anything for you, princess.”  
He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, giving you time to watch his nimble fingers undo each one. He finished unbuttoning his shirt; my God, he was gorgeous. Quidditch had done him good; he was toned in all the right places.  
“Like what you see?” he purred in your ear.  
You nodded slowly, reaching out to trace your hands down his torso. You stopped just above his pants. You teased, sliding your finger side to side above the waistband.  
You poked his bulge experimentally. He tried to grind on your finger, whimpering. It was adorable. You pulled your hand back as he groaned softly. You thought back to a couple of weeks ago and took a chance.  
“Beg for it, ” you said as confidently as you could.  
He laughed nervously “y/n, what?”  
You gulped “y-you heard me, beg.”  
He blushed but obliged.  
Nuzzling his face into your neck, he whispered, “please baby, please, I need you so bad it hurts. Please make me feel good, princess.”  
You bit your lip and pulled off your shirt, and then your bra. Sirius groaned softly, attaching his mouth to your nipple. He began to suck and bite it, humming appreciatively. His other hand went to rub and pull at your other nipple.  
You arched your back, pressing your breasts into his face. Of course, he wasn't complaining. Your soft mewls and moans meant everything to Sirius. He wanted more of them.  
He continued to play with your tits, straying from your nipples to the area around them, leaving hickeys everywhere until you pulled away.  
A/N: I'm trying so hard to get in the mood, but I'm too fucking tired A/N: that was a lie 🙂  
“More, ” he whined, kissing your neck.  
You chuckled, “I just wanted to return the favor, baby boy, ”  
He shivered and pressed his head into your neck. It was quite evident that he was blushing. You pulled him onto your lap and reached down to run your thumb over his nipple. To your surprise, he let out a long moan.  
You circled the bud with your thumb as he began grinding his hips on your thigh. He moaned over and over. One of your hands found its way down his back to gently squeeze his butt. He gasped but continued to chase his orgasm.  
He started humping your thigh, whining and whimpering. He pressed small kisses to your neck. You could tell he was close. Sweat formed on his brow, his eyes were clenched shut, and lewd moans escaped from his lips. He sped up, rocking you with him.  
Right before he could finish, you pushed him on his back.  
“y/n, ” he whined, “n-no fair, ”  
You smirked, looking down at the perfect mess he had become. You leaned down to kiss him.  
“Sirius, ” you said, “I need to tell you something,”  
He sat up, “go ahead, love,”  
“A couple of weeks ago, when you were um “sick,” I-i- went up to check on you. And um, I um heard you... You know.”  
His eyes went wide as he scrambled to sit up, “shit, I'm so sorry. You probably hate me. I know it was wrong, b-but I just couldn't help it. I was gonna keep it to myself, I promise.” he looked down.  
You were afraid you ruined the mood, his shoulders slumped, and his eyes were glued to the ground. He was mortified.  
You personally didn't think it was such a big deal. So what? He had a mommy kink. You thought it was hot. You felt bad that he was so embarrassed. You took him into your arms, and he hid his face in shame.  
“Y-you won't leave me...will you?” he sniffled. You rubbed his back and whispered, “ill never leave you, ” you kissed his temple, “never, ”  
You laid him down again, leaning over to whisper in his ear, “let mommy take care of you,”  
This elicited a soft moan, “please, mommy, ”  
You kissed his neck. You sucked and bit his skin. The sweat made his skin taste salty; it was fucking amazing. His hands tangled in your hair as he moaned. His hands kneaded your breasts again. You could feel how hard he was. It seemed painful.  
"Take your pants off for me, baby boy," you said.

He lifted his hips as you helped him get rid of his pants.  
“Baby-” he said.  
You put a finger against his lips.  
“Uh-uh baby boy, what did we just talk about?” you said. “Th-thank you mommy, ” he whispered  


“Oh, anything for my baby, ” you cooed, kissing his forehead.  
“A-anything?” he asked tentatively.  
“Yes, sweetheart, anything, ” you said.  
“I um c-can we...” he trailed off, “h-have you ever heard of um p-pegging, ”  
He buried his face in your neck, embarrassed. You stroke his hair.  
“Is that something you'd like to try sweetheart? ” you asked

He nodded.  
“I was hoping you'd say that, ” you got up and rifled through your closet.  
“Yes, mommy, ” Sirius responded, enjoying the view of your ass.  
“A-hah!” you exclaimed, holding up a strap on.  
Sirius’ eyes widened. It wasn't too big, but it was certainly bigger than his fingers. You fastened it to your hips while holding a bottle of lube. He shifted nervously.  
“I-its a little big y/n, ” he whispered  
You turned around “well, I'm not shoving the whole thing in all at once, love. No, no, mommy's gonna stretch out your tight little hole with her fingers first. And I'll use lots of lube for you, sweetheart. You know the male g-spot is actually in the ass. Oh god, baby, mommy's gonna make you feel so good.”  
You rubbed your clit against the base of the strap, moaning softly. Sirius got impatient and dragged you to the bed.  
“My sweet needy boy, ” you kissed him, “dont worry, sweetie, mommy will make you feel good.”  
You stroked his cock, spreading the warm wet precum all over it. He bucked into your hand, whining. You began to stroke him, and he fell back onto the bed, moaning and arching his back.  
“Oh, mommy, you're so good. Ngh- mommy, I feel so good. I'll be a good boy mommy I promise I- ah oh yes.”  
You smirked, stroking faster and squeezing the head softly. He whimpered and moaned. One of your hands made it's way below his balls, pausing to stroke the underside.  
He figured out what you were doing and whined, “mommy will it h-hurt?”  
“If you relax, it won't hurt at all, baby boy. It’ll make you feel so good.”  
He took a deep breath, and you felt his thighs relax. Your stroking slowed and eventually stopped to soak your two fingers in lube. You resumed your slow strokes and began to rub his asshole gently.  
You occasionally pressed, not trying to push in. Finally, you pushed the very tip of your finger in, and Sirius cringed softly.  
“M-mommy, it feels weird, ” he complained, trying to disguise the fact that he had fingered himself on more than one occasion.  
“Shh honey, I know,” you cooed, feeling that he was slightly loose.  
You didn't mention it, however, and pushed a little further. Sirius pushed back onto your finger slightly. You smirked softly and pushed in a little more.  
“Please, mommy, ” he begged.  
You were up to your knuckle and pushed the rest in, causing him to groan.  
“Can I move, honey?” you asked  
“Yes, mommy, ” he moaned, trying to bounce on your finger.  
You moved slowly, listening to his mewls and moans. You curved your finger slightly, looking for his prostate. It took a couple of minutes but eventually, he moaned loudly, arching his back. You began thrusting, hitting it every time. With every thrust, a squelching sound followed. You pulled almost all the way out, easing another finger in.  
Sirius moaned again, “Mommy, yes!”  
You curled both fingers and moved even faster, beginning to make a small scissoring motion to stretch his little hole. You could see his toes begin to curl, so you pulled out slowly.  
“Mommy!” he cried. “I was so close, mommy. Please don't!”  
“Oh, honey, ” you shushed, “dont worry, we're about to have so much fun.”  
You put almost half of the bottle onto the dildo strapped to you. As you stroked it, he reached out a hand.  
“I wanna touch it. Please?” he begged  
“By all means, sweetheart, ” you said, moving closer.  
He took it in his hand and strokes slowly, spreading the lube around. “Thats my good boy, ” you purred, “get it nice and slippery for that sweet little hole of yours, ” When he felt he had done enough, Sirius crawled onto the bed and kneeled as he pressed his face onto the pillow. “There we go, sweetie, ” you cooed. You slid in slowly, marveling at how well he took it. The pillow muffled his moans but not by much. You finally bottomed out inside of him. He was panting and moaning, trying to thrust back onto you. “Mommy, ” he whined, “Please, I need it, ” Oh?” you mocked “need what?” “N-need, ” he stumbled over his words, “f-fuck me, please, mommy.” You pulled out slowly, pushing in with a loud squelch that made him blush and press his head further into the pillow. You hummed happily, watching his asshole suck the dildo back in. He was a mess moaning and thrashing around, trying to grind back on you. You sped up as a sob left his mouth. “Oh god, baby, mommy's gonna make you cum. Your gonna cum so hard. Making a mess for me.” You reached down and took his pulsing cock into your hands; a small puddle of precum stained the sheets. You felt the little hole clench even tighter as a mix between a scream and a sob left his mouth. Waves of pleasure overtook his body. You cupped your hand on the head of his cock, and a large load of cum spilled onto it. You slid out slowly as he whimpered. You turned him so he was propped up on some pillows. He looked up at you with an exhausted but happy grin. “Drink up, sweetheart, ” you said, bringing the cum to his lips. He licked all of it up as quickly as he could. You smiled, proud of how well he did for you. You sat next to him and turned him, so he was on his stomach. He felt something warm and wet touch his asshole as you wiped it gently. After you were done, you laid next to him. He turned once again, so you were spooning him. You kissed his back and shoulders. “Thank you, Sirius. Thank you so much, baby. You did such a good job today. You're so perfect—my pretty boy.” you praised, rubbing his stomach gently. He pressed back into you, “thank you, baby. You were so good. I felt so so good. I loved it so much. Thank you for not being too weirded out.” he grinned. You pressed one more soft kiss to his back before falling asleep.


End file.
